Silver Fox
by EbonyBlades
Summary: The Fox, beautiful and cunning. Just like the demon span. In a final attempt for revenge she was sent to become one with the enemy, the ninja, but with no knowledge of her past can she hope for a pleasant future with Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the right to anything Naruto. But if I did ...**

**Hope you like its slightly AU because I don't know if illusionary clones can perform transformations. Oh and Kei's house does not exist. There probably more but ... ( trails off)**

She walks in front of her mirror in her underwear and sighs. Not that she was weak but she looked fragile. And to just suddenly appear in class would cause trouble. _Calm down Kei_. Since all hopes of being taken seriously have been thrown out the window you have the freedom to be natural.

Kei walked over to the bed and pulled on some forest green shorts. Next came the off-white mid-drift turtle neck. What a struggle it was to pull over her head and worse was the fact that it matted down her long hair to her back. It was a trouble to pull the strands out of her shirt but well worth it to be save from the uncomfortable situation. She quickly braided her hair tying the end with a green string on her dresser top. She grabbed her vest, similar to that of a Chuunin, zipped it halfway and returned to the mirror.

"Clothing, check. Headband check. Lucky goggles." She looks around. "Oh my God. My goggles." She tears up the room in minutes only to find them hanging on the nail with the Mirror. Must remember to thank whatever gracious deity put my goggles there.

Kei stepped out the front doors into her new surroundings. She had to shield her eyes from the sudden sunlight. As she scanned further down the street she could see her destination. A school.

--------

"It is not usual for a new comer to take their exams so soon."

Kei bowed deeply. "Please allow me to take the test. I have utmost confidence in my skills." She looked up with a grin. " and I wore my lucky goggles."

"That look," Iruka whispered. " Its just like Naruto."

"We want three simple jutsus," said the Hokage. " First substitution." A kunai soon came flying at Kei's head . SHe positioned her hand and body so that she had the proper flow of Chakra.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" In the place of the silver haired student stood a chair. Kei jumped down from her spot on the ceiling. "poor tree. reduced to target practice."

"Next, cloning."

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Soon the room was filled with smiling giggling Kei's. Each wearing a grin that would have put the mona lisa to shame. It is hard to describe. A smile where the viewer is not sure if she is insane, plotting revenge, happy, in denial or a mix of other emotions. But most perplexing was the look of mischief in her eye that Iruka caught earlier. What was she going to do that she could not have done before.

"Transformation."

_Hee Hee_ " Transform!" shouted each clone not quite in unison. Each pair of eyes glared at the teachers from behind the silver faces. Smiling in a way.

"Foxes," murmured the Hokage under her breath. _Was she aware of the severity, the controversy, in what she had just done_. After scanning the room you could have sworn that one fox, the one with the goggles, had three tails.

"Every one gets quiet when I transform. What's so bad about foxes?" _Was she really oblivious to the tales. The destruction of Konohamaru. Who is this child_.

"We have to discuss." the Hokage said as Kei was escorted from the room. It was silent where she waited. _Foxes are beautiful creatures. Smart, mischievous, fast. Everything that I am. So why is there always silence_.

The door slid open. " You have now graduated the Hidden Leaf village Ninja Academy," said a smiling Iruka.

Her face split into a smile. A true smile. She bowed deeply. " Thank you sensei." she got up. "What did I say. Lucky Goggles."

She ran outside and viewed a group of Genin talking in the distance. A blonde, a raven, and a flower. She began to blush. " He's cute." As Sasuke turned his head she hid behind the doors of the school. Kei waited a minute before walking out.

"Hey."

She fell back. You don't know the pain it took for Sasuke not to smirk.

" You think that's funny don't you. Sneaking up on a new student," she yelled back.

" I'm a ninja. Sneaking is what I do."

"At least help me up." She put out her hand expecting him to take it. He turned on his heels.

" I don't associated with stockers." _If she's new why does she have a Hitai_. Sasuke walked back to his flower.

"Sasuke," said the flower haired girl. " Who was that girl?" She hooked onto his arm. " And why was she flirting with you?"

"Get off" he said trying to shake her loose. " I don't flirt."

"Hey," said the blonde boy. " I'm Naruto. Need a hand?"

"Uh? Thanks." She grinned as he pulled her up.

" Ignore Sasuke. He thinks he's to good to associate with anyone." They laughed than she put on her mona lisa face.

"I'll show him." she darted towards Sasuke and Sakura. Upon reaching them she through her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Nikumarekko, why so mean to your koishii."

The red on his face was so obvious as they became nose to nose. "You're delusional!" he declared and pushed her off.

"So bitter. Sasuke." She waves her finger in a knowing fashion. "Maybe you are in denial."

"Sasuke who is she," shouted Sakura.

"Why do you care? ( turns to Kei) But there is nothing between you and I, haika."

"Maybe not now but I never lie. I do love you Nikumarekko." She winks and turns around. "And I'm going to make sure you'll feel the same way soon."

**1) Nikumarekko is bad boy**

**2) Koishii is used as my love**

**3) haika is follower but I'm using it as stocker.**

**Beautiful isn't it. It gets M when she bumps into Kakashi. It was a spur of the moment thing. but she still hates him. flame if you want I need a good laugh. If it hurts I can flame back.**


	2. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto . Get off my back.**

**The start is mushy but gets better. I know I misspelled some things.**

**Sasuke unwittingly becomes slightly attracted to the usually playful Kei after seeing her angry. My poor Nikumarekko.**

"Nikumarekko!"

Her voice pierced the air of the classroom. Sasuke didn't have the strength to look at the origin of the voice so he turned to the window instead.

"Kei wait," said an exasperated Naruto. " Wait for me."

Kei stood by the table where the remaining two of team Seven was sitting.

" Can you move over Sakura so I can sit?" she asked politely. Sakura just stared at her coldly. Who does she think she is. "No matter." Kei climbed onto the table, walked till she was directly in front of Sasuke, and sat there.

Every girl in the room stood up with jaw dropped. "Who does she think she is!" shouted Sakura's inner self.

_Just ignore them and they'll disappear_. He envisioned himself in a quite field. Away from his rival, the fangirls, and this psycho in front of him. He was brought from his fantasizing but a shockingly gentle touch to his face.

"What's so interesting about outside," she said in a soft tone. " It's lonely and there is only fighting. Why won't you accept the air of this room where it is filled with those who love you. not just me."

"Such emotion is not acceptable for a Ninja," he said in a calm yet hateful voice. " Besides if I have a choice between your love and being alone I will most definitely choose alone." He looked at her for the first time that day. This was the biggest mistake he ever made. The different emotions shown in her eyes penetrated his impenetrable black hole... er heart. He turned his head back outside.( hopefully in shame)

The fact that he turned away made her all the more enraged. SHe used her foot to force his back into the chair. With a full view of his face the hatred between the both of them was almost interchangeable.

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you. Such emotions aren't a sign of weakness. There are many who have fueled their greatest achievements with the same feelings I was trying to show you." She was practically yelling at him. " But if you want to act like a loner be prepared to die that way with only these stupid fangirls to keep you company."

He grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into the farthest wall. He sat down calmly and glared hatefully at his audience. They all returned to their seats without a sound. _With only those stupid fangirls by your side_.

Kei bounced back to her feet as if nothing touched her and turned to the door. "Hi Iruka- sensei." The kids turned to the door to see Iruka walk into the room.

"Uh.. hello." he said. _Why was she on the floor_. "As you know Kei is an um.. early graduate. Since your groups have already been set I will have to add her to an already existing group of three. Team Seven this is your new team mate."

"No," said Sasuke.

"Yes," shouted Naruto.

"I'm coming for you," Kei pointed a kunai at him. " Nikumarekko."

----- Fast Foward through the pointless stuff -----

"Looks like your late again Kakashi," said an eager Naruto. " We brought a present for you."

"Sorry we couldn't wrap it," said Sasuke. " The silence would have been good."

"Really?" Kakashi looked behind Naruto. A flash of love and pain flashed passed his eyes but it was to fast for anyone to notice. "You must be Kei. Iruka told me I would have an extra student."

"Don't listen to Sasuke we had loads of fun," said his newest student

----- Okay it wasn't all pointless -----

"Back off you bipolar, hyper active, gray haired little bitch. For all I know you could be some ancient hag trying to get kicks off of young boys." SMAAACK!

"Oooo" chorused Sasuke and Naruto.

"Asshole!" she said over the striken Sasuke who fell back from shock and pain.

------ Back to the Present. Sort off-----

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke to notice a red mark resembling a hand on his face. Looks like she wore a ring. Ouch!

"Because we have a new student I thought we'd take a break from the action for a game of tag. Oh and not it."

"Not it," chimed the others before speeding off. Kei was alone in the room. Tag?

----- I love time skips you have to use your brains now -----

She searched high and low through the forest. There was too much noise for her to consentrate on moving ninjas. She jumped from the tree limb she was standing on and sat indian style for a minute. _I am the bait and the trap_.

"Alright," said her inner self. " Time to get pay back on this little wench." Sakura seeing Kei unprepared for an attack tried to spook her. Kei abruptly rose and turned back to catch Sakura by the arm before she could run.

" That's one done three to go."

Kei jumped from limb to limb searching for the others. They had obviously witnessed Sakura's mistake and would not fall for the same trick . As she jumped on the limb of a hollow oak she noticed an eerie quietness in the area. There had to be a predator higher up the food chain in the area. She hopped onto the limb of the neighboring tree.

" Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu." she said and lit the tree on fire. She outstretched a hand waiting for whomever was inside to grab it. A half cooked Naruto jumped out for it. " Yay, only two more to go," she said after pulling him onto the branch. SHe began to flee half laughing at the burnt Naruto.

"Yeah well just for that I won't tell you how to catch Sasuke!" yelled back Naruto to a disappearing Kei. Just then she appear behind him. He almost fell off the tree.

" Oh yeah. How is that?"

"Well, Sasuke can't resist a challenge. He's prone to big headedness. Just say that if he appears you'll spar with him. If he resists start mocking him."

"You're a genius," she said hugging him. " Bye."

SHe darted to the center of the forest where she could be heard equally throughout the area no matter where Sasuke was. "Sasuke. My raven haired Nikumarekko where can you be hiding. If you come out now I promise that I won't kick your butt to much when we spar. If I have to find you I will make sure it's painful. I know maybe you won't come out because your scared. That's it isn't it." She was yelling At the top of her lungs. _No answer. I'm gonna kill Naruto._

Just then a breeze carry Sasuke's scent went past her nose. He grabbed her from behind, by the waist o! SMACK!

"If that's not the most perverted thing I've ever seen," she yelled

"I've decided to challenge you. Bring your best and I'll bring mine. But not now." he smirked. " you still have to find Kakashi."

"You're right," she says winking. Kei disappears into the forest. _I must admit she felt so good in my hands. Aah Kakashi You're turning me into a pervert!_

"Bravo," said Kakashi waiting for Kei in a tree. " You manage to catch the Hidden Leaf Village's best Genin by analyzing their weaknesses. "

"Thanks sensi. Your next."

"Change in rules. Now you have one chance to find and catch me." He stood waiting for an attack.

_Lucky goggles don't fail me now.How am I suppose to catch him in one move. _Kei took a deep breath and made a pushing motion with her hands as she shouted, " Seishou Kaihou no jutsu."

Before her lay a faint silvery fox. It appeared as if it were about to disappear. " Be my eyes spirit and seek out Kakashi." Upon hearing these instructions it escaped into the woods. Kei followed its trail. Sort of. It was more of a strange humming that could only be deciphered by Kei considering it was the voice of her own spirit. She listened as it called out every small move Kakashi made until she was before his hiding spot.

She looked around for a while but could see nothing. She spread out her chakara across the area . She could see his warmth amid the foliage and at one point his calm heart beat. _ Maybe if I place another layer of chatra I will see more. ! I have no time to think such things._

She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a special kunai. She threw it into the leaves and it cut through the small space between Kakashi's side and his arm.

"You were supposed to catch me not attack me. Not to mention you you missed," said Kakashi from his hiding place.

"What do you thing I'm doing!" She pulled hard. Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed the invisible string attached to the kunai. As she pulled on it the kunai shot back wrapping itself along with the thread around his arm. "My special make. I used to use it to play tricks on my sister all the time."

----- Do you really need me to explain this part okay. Kakashi sighs. _She did catch me. _"Fine you win. I officially recognize you as a Genin. Dismissed."

"I wasn't recognized before?"

"Graduating means your a candidate for being a Genin," said Sasuke swooping down from the trees.

Sakura soon followed. " Now you are official. Come on Naruto is waiting in town."

They walk to the end of the forest where it meets the town. Kei and Sasuke kept withing each others gaze but never looked directly at each other.

Happy now. What was the point of putting a time loop if you make me describe the scene I'm skipping. You think you have outsmarted the author? Just for that I will create ... A cliffhanger... Dum Dum Dum. -----

"You showed Kakashi," said a bouncing Naruto. "I'm starved. Let's celebrate with ramen."

"THat stuffs not good for you." Kei began beckoning in the direction of her house. " Come over and I'll make you guys something."

"We can't go," said Sasuke almost urgently. " You promised a session with me. I too keep my promises. Prepared to beg for mercy?"

"Sorry to interupt your planning," said Kakashi who appeared from nowhere. " The Hokage would like to speak to Kei for a moment. But keep your pants on she won't be kept long." He said this last part mockingly.

_Pants on? What's Kakashi think we were going to do? Wait. Beg for mercy. I didn't realize How perverted I sounded. (_It only sounds perverted if you look at it that way)

"What do you think is going to happen to her?"

"Why so concerned Sasuke?" asked Naruto. " I she growing on ya."

"I'm hoping she doesn't use this as an excuse not to spar."

**I broke my promise about the Kakashi scene. So sorry. This chapter was getting long. It has a million mistakes too.**

**Seishou Kaihou no jutsu is Spirit release technique. Yes I made it up. So What.**

**YOu all make me feel bad for taking so long to update.**


End file.
